


The Round of Rose

by Hinata28h



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General, Historical Hetalia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata28h/pseuds/Hinata28h
Summary: She was the one he weeped his woes, but he didn't see the beauty of his Rose. It was her voice that chimed and yelled, he didn't listen, so she rebelled.





	The Round of Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> Onesided!UK/Nyo!US. Pre&Post Independence.

_Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose._  
_Will I ever see thee wed?_  
_I will marry at thy will, sire.  
_ _At thy will._

Dear me,

I'm sick. I've been heavin' up a storm for some time now. I think it's because my people are sick too. All this sickness makes me feel so spent. There's little food, my people here are dyin' from either starvation, disease, or eatin' each other. And the feud with the Natives don't help me none, it's all showin' on my body and I feel so disgustin'. I want Britain to come so he can bring back more people, more food, and more medicine! Just the thought makes me feel like I'll get betta soon! He wrote me a week ago sayin' he's a comin' for a visit! It's been 10 years since he last saw me, so he comin' makes me relieved.

I'm not sure if I'm bein' selfish, but Britain should have put some thought into this colony. Gentlemen and women can only go so far into fendin' off for themselves, and those who can fend can only provide as much as they can carry.

* * *

_Rose of white, Rose of white._  
_Will thee be thy love tonight?_  
_I will be thy love at will,  
_ _And thy love would fulfill._

Dear Me,

Britain sent me a strange letta today, he asked if I eva planned to get married. I replied to him saying that was a dirty question to ask. How can I get married if I can't evan trade or visit otha countries? Plus, I don't want to. Europeans can be so weird and them otha ones too. Also, I might be shunned for having such a scandalous relationship. How can a woman be married when her husband is barely evan home? People would go on and think my marriage is a sham.

And in the letta he addressed me as my Christian name! It's awfully queer for him to call me by my Christian name, usually Matthew is the one who calls me Rose — or playfully — Rosy (I could be called a catº if he did that all the time), but Britain? He calls me by my given name, mostly just America.

Now I'm kind of upset, how dare he ask me such a thing! Tryin' to play with my heart like that, it wasn't polite and I have no control ova my political stance. I'm just a colony and a woman — all they'll do is say I'm pretty and to go look at some posies¹. I wonda how that Hungarian vixen works, maybe she seduced some men to let her work her job.

Actually, I'm not sure if being a country is a job. What do countries do? Britain usually works on some papers wheneva he is here and gets frustrated wheneva I ask how his country is doing. I wonda if I'll get any papers like that...

Hmm, now that I think about it, what does Britain's country look like? His land is England, but he is also in charge of some otha places too. He knows what and who I look like but I've neva seen him, or well his land. Yes, he has shown me his maps and paintings of his home — but it's not the same. Maybe I'll ask him the next time he's here, I just hope it's sometime soon or else I'll forget. In 4 years he's yet to revisit me but he wants me to send him lettas? Shouldn't he be the one to know that replyin' to all his lettas is expensive?

* * *

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong._  
_Wedding bells on a cold April's morn._  
_Carve thy name on a moss covered stone.  
_ _On a moss covered stone._

Dear me,

I hate him, I hate that old hot-headed man! He's asking too much! He thinks my people have the Midas touch²! I can only supply so much! I'm on another continent and I've got those blasted Natives to worry about. (He calls them savages, and us people. Well if being a savage means having real food, shelter, and trade— then I'll be a savage too!) He's increasing the taxes and giving out more, I can't handle this! I'm dying over here! I'm not allowed to make money! I get what he pays me and he's asking for it all! He treats me like I'm his favourite! I dern³ know it is that stuffy India guy who is his favourite. Those Europeans are all about the Spice trades, and India is loaded.

I want out. I don't want to be England's anymore. My people are tired of this treatment, I'm tired of this treatment. His people treat us like dirt! They don't even recognise us as British and think us the same level as those beneath a servant! I am beneath nobody.

I want to become independent.

* * *

_Free, free, free to live._  
_Free to love, and free to give._  
_Don't look back, look on to tomorrow.  
_ _Because thee are free._

Dear me,

A scene's arising and the people are stirring! Oh, I can just feel the rebellious temptations flaming up inside me! But I can't be a dolt⁴ about this, or things can become even worse. I just need more time; I don't have the money, military, or weapons to start anything and I don't want to be rash. I hope the Rebels can convince more folks to help in on the cause. To guarantee reimbursements and to why this change must happen. It's gonna take time but I need time. Time to get ready, to get a trained militia, and the resources to help them. I also need them damn Loyalists to either leave me or become a Rebel — they may be my people here, but they're splitting me up too. I feel like I do care about Britain, but at the same time I don't.

Britain thinks it's okay to leave me for years, so I'll give him exactly that.

I'll leave Britain. I'll leave with my rights, I'll leave with my dignity, and I'll leave with my life, liberty, and property. And when I leave, I'll have a pursuit of happiness too.

Britain can go to hell for all I care, because that's what he left me with.

I'll become independent, and I'll be an animal if it means that I win.

* * *

_Hi, Ho, Anybody home?_  
_Eat, nor drink, nor money have I none._  
_Still, I will, live on merrily.  
_ _Hi, Ho, Anybody home?_

Dear me,

I have given Britain the signs that my people are turbulent. My revolution has started, I'm all by myself and I'm sure as hell that Britain is furious. I knew that that would happen, but God Dammit I want my freedom!

(I tried convincing Canada to join me but he refused my offer...)

Anyway, I am worried. Most of these soldiers aren't warriors, veterans, or fit— they're farmers, lawyers, and pampered boys. It took some time to store enough ammunition and guns to give to this militia, but it's not enough to last everybody. The new guys need to practice shooting and they need all the bullets to shoot. Our blacksmiths are doing their best they can and the women are helping out with supplying us metals from everyday tools. I just hope that I can hold my ground a little longer so that another nation can help me go against Britain.

* * *

_America, America._  
_Shall we tell you how we feel?_  
_You have given us your riches,  
_ _And we love you still._

Dear me,

It's been a few years since the war began and things aren't going so well for me. I knew what I was getting myself into, challenging Britain, but he nor his people gave me and my people the respect or acknowledgement we want. They didn't consider us British, so they better consider us American. Britain should just end his pathetic reign over me and let me go, he has the rest of the world to worry about.

I know things will turn out for the best, I know my lands better than anybody else (besides that Native America woman, but I don't think she likes me very much) when it comes to ground fights, my guys will be all over Britain. We'll do things the American way.

* * *

_Peace, love, peace, love._  
_Wars will come and wars will go,_  
_I will wait for you 'til the end,  
_ _For peace and love._

Dear Me,

It's been 13 years since this war began and France has come to my aid! After he had built up his army, he became convinced to help after the hearing about the battle in Saratoga last year; it was enough proof to show that I was worth helping and he has recognized me as a country! The war has been tough for me, since I am still naive, but with France's help, things will truly shine for me! I am hoping that with France's aid, others will come hither!

I will not disappoint France, nor will I my people, I am the United States of America.

* * *

_Mother, Father, dig my grave._  
_And dig it with a golden spade._  
_Bring some friends, and a turtle dove.  
_ _To show I died for love..._

Dear Me,

It's been 18 years since this entire feud began, where all I asked in the beginning for was my own representation and rights to demanding my freedom and liberation. I, once a mere colony, have gained my independence. Through the years of harsh training and backup, have fought and won against the most fierce British Empire himself. Now, he will have to take me seriously, and if he refuses to, I will not hesitate to make a fool of him again.

I am, and will ever be, the United States of America. I have fought for independence, I have fought for my rights, and I will never be in the control of another nation for as long as I shall stand. I have fought for liberty, justice, and happiness for all — and I refuse for anyone to take that away.

Never will I be seen as British territory, never will I be seen as England's, never will he ever leave me alone. I will no longer be considered as Rose Kirkland, but Amelia Eleanor Jones— I now am a new person, so a new name seemed fitting for such an occasion.

My only duties now are to my people, for the people, and by the people. My new boss— the President— Mr. George Washington, will be the first to ever run this new land and government. I am a revolutionary country, and will always be a land of opportunities.

Love,  
Amelia E. Jones  
The United States of America

**Author's Note:**

> catº — 1670s [American?] Slang — ( n ) A spiteful woman or prostitute.  
> posies¹— 1550s [American?] Slang — ( n ) A flower or bouquet of flowers.  
> Midas touch²— 1650s [American?] Slang — ( np ) Ability to make money, be successful.  
> dern³ — 1770s [American?] Slang — ( int ) Emphatic adjective (euphemism for damn).  
> dolt⁴ — 1450s [American?] Slang — ( n ) A stupid or foolish person.
> 
> I mean no offense to any Europeans, Indians, or Native Americans to any comments above; I am merely trying to write in that mindset of that time. Also note that I tried to write words accurately to their time period, but um, I've not an English Major, so sorry for any inaccuracies. In addition, I am not writing down the history behind this because I would expect that you guys would know the history behind the American Revolution so... I wanted to write a Nyo!America story and had a Headcanon that she changed her name after the Revolutionary War. In addition, the English Round ("Rose Rose Rose Rose") was my inspiration for this piece (like two verses are ones I made up).


End file.
